This long-term study is designed to determine the pathogenesis and subsequently the appropriate therapy for different maculopathies. The recent clinical advances in the study of patients with slit lamp biomicroscopy and the new photographic techniques, especially fluorescein angiography, have been coupled wth simultaneous advances in photocoagulation, initially the Xenon arc, and more recently the Argon laser in the treatment of selected macular lesions. Disciform macular degeneration characterized by subretinal neovascularization in the macula has been produced in stump tail monkeys. Once the break in Bruch's membrane has been produced by mechanical and/or chemical means and the subretinal neovascularization produced, its natural evolution and role in the pathogenesis of disciform degeneration will be studied. Attention will then be directed to different modalities of therapy, including steroids, but concentrating chiefly on the different types of photocoagulation directed toward the obliteration of these abnormal vessels. A group of monkeys with naturally occurring drusen and pigment epithelial degeneration will be followed with fluorescein angiography and bred in the hopes of establishing a colony of inherited macular degeneration. Electron microscopy of the RPE basement membrane will be used to correlate with the fluorescein angiogram and provide information as to the precipitating event at the level of Bruch's membrane.